


【相二】Dopamine

by huhuhu2530



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhuhu2530/pseuds/huhuhu2530
Summary: 毒舌医生渡海搬到了一个小地方，他的邻居是一个温柔又爽朗的宠物医生
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari, 相二 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【相二】Dopamine

“高元寺医生不好了!”少女抱着一只柴犬冲了进来，“小春从昨天晚上开始一直都不吃东西，今天上午又吐了两次，它是不是生病了？”

接待的窗口里钻出了一个毛茸茸的脑袋，穿着白大褂的男人摘下金丝眼镜撸了一把柴犬的脑袋。

“不要担心，把它交给我就好。”

高元寺达也，坂上宠物医院唯一的医生。放弃了去国外的机会而留在了这里，一位帅气且温柔的好医生。

“没问题的，只是吃太多了。”高元寺抚摸着小狗，“给尾巴们的食物尽量还是选择容易消化的，尾巴们无法说话，即便是不舒服也说不出来。”

“高元寺医生果然是超温柔的，如果我不是喜欢渡海医生的话，那么一定会喜欢你的。”少女知道自己的宠物没事了，放下了心便开起玩笑。

高元寺哭笑不得，说:“原来我是一个后备军。”

“才不是呢。”少女有些不好意思，“现在不是正流行吗？毒舌医生什么的。”觉得刚才的话有些失礼，少女又急急忙忙的补充:“不过我已经很久没有见到渡海医生了，不知道他去哪里了。”

抚摸小狗的手略微一顿，高元寺笑眯眯的把狗放在了少女的怀里，他笑起来的时候眼尾会略微出现细小的纹路，爽朗的像夏日里的阳光。“也许渡海医生只是有事要忙。”他说这话的时候略微抬头，房间的角落里前几天装了一个监控摄像头，镜头中倒映出了高元寺微笑的样子，然后这影像便会通过线路传递到另一端。

沿着电线一直走有一扇有些破旧的门，打开门下了楼梯是一个储物用的地下室，这原本是宠物医院上一任主人德丸医生用来放置杂物的房间。墙上有一面巨大的电视，宠物医院里所有的影像都被传递到这里，而最下方则是这个地下室的画面。整个地下室的物品都被清理了出去，只留下了中央一张检查用床，床上的男人面色潮红，手脚皆被束缚在四个床脚，头顶电灯的光芒让他睁不开眼睛，偶尔喉咙里溢出一两声呻吟，以及体内机械振动的声音。

“呜啊……”

赤裸的身体上又落下了几点水渍，男人被迫大张着腿露出身体最隐秘的部分，在阴影之下股间竟出现了一条十分逼真的尾巴，尾巴与身体链接的地方隐隐约约露出了一小段按摩报的手柄。

“嗯……啊……”

身体里疯狂的震动搅得他无法思考，快感早已突破了临界点，阴茎早就射不出什么东西了，只能在高潮时溢出几滴来。

高元寺下了楼梯，从高处看着男人，“下午好啊，渡海医生。”

渡海并不回应。

像是突然想起了一般，高原寺伸手解开了渡海脸侧的皮带，“差点忘了，渡海医生还戴着口球呢，说不出话。”

被拿掉了口球的渡海慢慢睁开眼睛，下巴的酸痛让他无法很好的闭合嘴，丰沛的唾液沿着嘴角流下，就像一个被玩坏了的性爱娃娃。

“也不过如此嘛，高元寺医生。”

“怎么办?被渡海医生小看了呢，看来我要好好证明一下……”高元寺一把握住了渡海已经疲软的阴茎，就着上面湿漉漉的黏液便缓慢地撸动着，“证明我可比渡海医生身体里的那根，好用多了。”

“呜……”

纵使身体已经被过量的情潮掏空，渡海仍不免被高元寺纯熟的技巧挑起性欲，洁白圆润的脚趾蜷缩起来，与成年男性比起来略微纤细的脚腕被绳结勒出了红痕。赤裸的身体紧绷着，渡海咬着下唇不愿屈服，身体的本能却先一步缴械，两条白腿颤抖着，上面乌青的指印也不知是什么时候留下的。

高元寺的前戏总是做得又缓又长，骨节分明的大手握着那根并没有用很多次的肉茎，看上去说不出的色情。渡海看过高元寺抚摸小动物时的样子，指缘剪的整整齐齐，手指干净骨节又很漂亮，好像非常有安全感。

“嗯……”

那双手又轻又柔地在他身上流连，从小腹到胸口，指尖上沾染了渡海下午射出而未干的浊液，去玩弄他红肿挺立的乳首。

渡海整个人都燥热起来。

他的身体早就被调教出了感觉，只是前戏就已经爽得不行险些高潮，可他被按摩棒玩弄了一天，先下什么都射不出来甚至连腰腿都酸痛起来。高元寺反而不管不顾，把人撩拨起感觉后便住了手，只是捏着两粒充血的乳头，不再继续。

渡海有些受不了了。

整整一天他都被绑在这里被玩具侵犯，没有温度的硅胶无法满足他被男人肆意浇灌过的身体，高元寺把所有监控的图像都摆在了他的面前，让他看着屋外的人来人往被干到高潮。

“今天坚持的时间真久啊，”高元寺笑，“让我猜猜，是不是渡海医生今天听到有女孩喜欢你，所以才要跟我对着干啊。”

渡海其实并不知道高元寺在说什么，体内有个按摩棒在不停地动作他的意识从一开始就是恍惚的，更别提去看监控器的画面。可他也不愿就此对高元寺屈服，好像要是顺从了就输了一般，于是梗着脖子笑起来，“那是自然，漂亮的女孩子可比你这个硬邦邦的男人可爱得多。”

知道渡海是故意与自己作对，高元寺倒也不恼。就是这种性格他才会深深地迷恋上渡海，就像是一只高贵又骄傲的“尾巴”，比起驯服他更喜欢调教的过程。

“那还真是抱歉呐。”

高元寺抽掉渡海体内的按摩棒，把渡海的双腿压在他的胸口，紫黑的阴茎一插到底。

“你现在只能让我这个硬邦邦的男人操到高潮了。”

高元寺的声音里带着凶狠，每一下的撞击都仿佛要把这个人钉死在这里，渡海痛得大口喘息，却又无法否认这样的疼痛给他带来了无穷的快感。

他已然成了一个臣服于欲望的怪物。

“啊……再快一点……太棒了……”

双手攥着束缚着自己的锁链，渡海忘情地呻吟着，浑身湿淋淋地承受高元寺暴虐的撞击，“好爽……哇……”

墙壁上的屏幕映入了他此刻淫乱的模样，涎液不受控制地从嘴角流下，失神地呢喃着淫词浪语。

如果没有来到神乐坂就好了。

随着高元寺射精在他的体内，渡海终于回忆起了自己是如何变成了这番糜烂的模样。

要是没有走进这家宠物医院……

要是没有遇到这个男人……

东京神乐坂，一条充满了矛盾色彩的街市。

半西半古的建筑和淳朴和善的居民融汇出神乐坂特别的风情来，总得来说，是一个不错的安居之处。搬家到这里的渡海一开始确实是这么想的，然而这样的想法只停留在自己的便当被一只白色的小狗吃掉之前。

“对不起!”

鞠躬到九十度的男人双手合十，笑起来一脸的褶子，“非常抱歉大吉把您的便当给吃掉了，作为补偿，我可以请您吃饭!”或许是眼前的男人满脸写着“人傻钱多”，渡海不由得觉得不讹他一顿对不起自己还没吃一口的便当，他从来都没有什么圣父情节，应该得到的也不会向外推辞。

这个牵着白色小狗的男人叫高元寺达也，一路上絮絮叨叨地几乎把自己介绍了个全面，渡海就是漫不经心，也了解了个大概。也好在高元寺是个元气十足又不会冷场的人，渡海在发现自己的新居就在宠物医院的隔壁时倒觉得留在这里还不错。他天生是个冷情的人，不太善于表达自己的喜恶情感，而高元寺恰恰相反，绝对元气又温柔的样子与他成为了互补，渡海也不知不觉对他卸下了防备。

“总之，渡海医生是个好人啊。”

渡海从未用“好人”这个词来形容过自己，以前的同事倒是给他起过绰号，大抵都是“恶魔”这一类的，高元寺的评价使他非常意外。

“邪魔。”

渡海的耳朵有点红。

“想给渡海医生看一点东西，”高元寺笑得神秘，带着渡海走向了宠物医院后一个偏僻的房子，“希望渡海医生能够给我提一些宝贵的意见。”

门被打开，屋子里贴满了渡海的照片，午睡的样子，吃饭的样子，工作的样子，甚至……

还有自慰的样子。

“喜欢吗?渡海医生。”

高元寺的声音一如既往地元气十足，渡海却只觉得全身发冷，他后退了两步，却发现大门已经锁上。

“你!你这个疯子!”

“疯子?大概是吧。”高元寺不以为意，他把渡海困在自己与墙壁之间耳语，“不过以后，就有你陪我一起了。”

“开什么玩笑!”

渡海剧烈的挣扎起来，高元寺的意图那么明显，他不可能假装不知道，可虽然同样是成年男人，在体力上宅在家里的他远不是经常锻炼的高元寺的对手，几番撕扯还是被压制住了。

“别乱动，我可不想弄伤你。”

高元寺嘴角已经显出了红痕，他没想到渡海下手如此之重，猝不及防被砸了两拳。

“滚你妈的!”

此刻渡海也顾不上其他，他衣衫凌乱，衣服的下摆因挣扎而被掀起，露出了大片大片白嫩的腰肢。他原本就宅，也就是搬到了神乐坂之后才偶尔到高元寺这里走动，甚少接触阳光使他的肤色与高元寺形成了强烈的对比。

高元寺皱眉道:“爆粗口这个习惯不太好，坏习惯应该改掉。”

“改你……啊……”

临出口的咒骂变了调，渡海痛得差点咬到了舌头。身体里多了两根做乱的手指并不是什么太好的体验，从未被触及到的部位火辣辣的疼痛，偏偏那两根手指还在里面继续的摸索。渡海痛得蜷缩起来，他并不是稚嫩的少年，高元寺想要对他做什么，接下来他会遭遇到什么，他一清二楚。他不愿遂了高元寺的心思，索性咬紧了牙不再出声，反正也逃不掉，倒不如寻找机会翻转这个局面。

“渡海医生该不会在想怎么翻转局面吧，”高元寺的笑声依旧爽朗，渡海却觉得脊背发凉，从中听出了不一样的意味。高元寺捏着渡海的下颌，如同情人一样地贴着他的侧脸，“不可能的渡海医生，生病的尾巴治好之前我是不会放弃的。”他把渡海的四肢扣在房间中央巨大的检查床上，灯光亮起，高元寺戴上了手套，就像他每一次为动物检查时那样。

“现在，我要为渡海医生你检查了。”

“哦?”渡海仿佛已经放弃了挣扎，游刃有余地看着高元寺一件一件地脱掉了他的衣服，“我倒想看看高元寺医生的诊断，没有技术的医生，还不如死掉算了。”

尽管面色如常，高元寺仍能看出渡海不过是强撑着罢了，他早就猜到了，像是渡海这样的人怎么可能那么轻易就屈服。这个发展仍旧在他的意料之中，又或许说，他正是因此才兴奋不已。

“既然这样，那么我们就开始检查吧。”

身体被打开，在他熟悉不过的手术室灯光之下。

高元寺的手在他身上揉捏，说没有感觉绝对是骗人的。

“渡海医生勃起了。”就像真的是在做检查，高元寺的声音正经得不行，“颜色很漂亮，看起来没怎么用过。”

渡海全身都泛起了红，被他人触碰自己身体这件事让他多少有些不自在，可那也是转瞬即逝，他仍旧是那个“恶魔”。

“就只有这样而已嘛，高元寺医生。”

“别急，才这才刚开始。”

高元寺握住手里挺立的性器伸出舌头舔了舔，见渡海霎时间抖了抖，便张口将整个头部都含了进去。他的口活并不是很好，对于渡海却已经足够，舌尖推开包皮沿着边缘绕了一圈，就连冠状沟也没有放过。渡海的喘息变深，条件反射一般地颤抖，高元寺见效果不错，手口并用，对着渡海的阴茎又舔又撸，不消片刻便让肉棒粗了几分。

“渡海医生的性功能看来没什么问题。”

高元寺舔着嘴角，他刚为渡海口过，嘴唇因摩擦而带上了点红润，似乎意犹未尽。

“显而易见。” 

渡海挺了挺腰，他的脸上还带着潮红，嘴角勾起若有若无的笑意，好似高元寺所做的一切都脱离不了他的掌控。他是个擅长操纵一切的人。

“既然渡海医生目前还算满意，那我就继续了，”高元寺意味深长，“等一下就算你求我要拒绝，我也不会停下的。”

渡海冷笑，“现在我拒绝，你不是也不会停下吗。”

“说的也是啊。”

高元寺摸了摸头，这种时候他才有一点渡海刚见到的傻乎乎的感觉。

也许这只是他的保护色。

渡海有些气愤，他大概就是被这种样子给欺骗了，这个像变色龙一样危险的男人。现在这个危险的男人正在灯光下一寸一寸地抚摸着自己的身体，他甚至有一种自己不再是人类，而是冷冰冰的试验品，任由这个男人研究。

“这里，也是浅色的呢，渡海医生真是一个淫荡的人，就连乳首的颜色都那么色情。”

捏着渡海微微挺立的乳首，高元寺用尺子测量了两粒凸起之间的距离，冰冷的金属贴近身体，渡海被刺激得发抖。高元寺低低地笑了一声，不再纠结于此，反而像是真的在检查一般，这里摸摸那里量量。刚有了感觉的地方被放置不管，渡海被挑起的性欲不上不下地停留在了那里，进退维谷，而高元寺似乎完全没有发现这一点。

“接下来，是这里。”高元寺分开了渡海的双腿，手指深入到臀间的阴影处，指尖上亮亮的。

是刚浇上去的润滑液。

“呜……”渡海抖得厉害，反射性地缩了缩腿，脚裸的锁链抑制住了他的行动，发出哗啦哗啦的声响。他从来没有想过自己是如此敏感的体质，仅仅是前戏就已经被勾起了身体里潜藏的欲望，也许就如同高元寺所说，他原本就是一个淫荡的人。

手指已经加到了三根。

大腿根部一片滑腻，隐隐约约泄露出咕叽咕叽的水声，渡海眯着眼，快感从被侵犯的部位迅速扩散，他眼前一阵发白，就连呼吸都变得急促起来。他挣扎着想要逃离这放肆的欲望，却在下一次插入时软了腰，嘴里哼哼唧唧地发出意味不明的呻吟。

“渡海医生你真敏感。”

一句话拉回了渡海的意识，他开口想要说话，却不知体内的手指戳到那里，后穴紧缩，发出的反而是似哭非哭的淫叫。

听到这样的声音高元寺便知时间差不多了，他按下了床边的一个按钮，渡海的双腿便被锁链拉扯着变成了M的形状，让那个一张一合还在流水的小洞完全暴露在眼前。他在润滑油里添了一些助兴的物质，毕竟是第一次，他不想给渡海留下什么不好的感受。脱了裤子让完全挺立的阴茎抵在穴口，高元寺仿佛宣告一般。

“接下来要检查这里了，可能会有点疼，忍一下吧渡海医生。”

言罢，一个挺腰便齐根没入，直接插到了尽头。

“啊啊啊啊啊——”

高元寺的那根比手指粗长太多，渡海几乎是被进入的瞬间就射了出来，短暂的高潮之后是内里夹着异物的不适以及肠壁被勉强撑开的剧痛。他抖着身子咬牙怒骂:“你他妈……呜啊……”

“真厉害，第一次就能被操射。”高元寺抓着渡海的腰快速地抽插着，嘴里还对渡海的身体做出评价，“呼……里面又软又紧，我拔出来的时候还在吸我的肉棒，真是个极品欠干的小穴。”

渡海刚射没多久，身体正是极度敏感，高元寺每一次的抽插都能蹭过他的敏感点，加上凌辱一般的话语，他觉得自己要从身体里面燃烧掉了。

“嗯……你少废话……”从未体验过的多度舒爽侵占了他的意识，这刺激简直就是在迫使他在这性爱里沦陷。“要干……嗯啊……就快点……”

高元寺笑了一声，抬起渡海的腿就更激烈地操了进去，链子随着动作来回晃悠响个不停，空旷的房间里只留下肉体怕打的声音和渡海断断续续的浪语。再次攀上高峰后渡海彻底失去了意识，布满红痕的身体自然地软了下来，包裹着性器的肉穴却还在一缩一缩地讨好粗壮的肉棒。

轻柔地吻去渡海眼角不知何时溢出的眼泪，高元寺与渡海十指相握。

“不会放你走的，所以渡海医生，你就认命吧。”

“一千万，我就帮你搞定，作为交换，把你的退职金交给我。”

猫背的医生勾起唇，明明是个小个子，压迫感竟让人说不出话来。眼看手术服被喷了血的人还在犹豫不决，渡海转身，不出两秒变被叫住。那个曾在他入职初狂妄自大的人跪在地上。

“拜托了。”

“邪魔。”

灵巧的双手快速缝合了病人的出血点，渡海用上了止血钳，“剩下的缝合你们来做吧。”这样说着走出了手术室，一贯处变不惊的脸上出现了些许红晕，如果仔细观察的话，则会发现他走路的双腿微微的颤抖。

“哈……”

晦暗的房间里一片凌乱。

渡海蜷缩在床上，手指抓着床单发出似痛苦又似欢愉的声音。

“再深一点啊……”

汗津津的下颌黏着湿透的头发，汗水从发梢滴落，在布料上晕出深色的痕迹，苍白的身体上还有未完全消退的红痕。渡海耸动胯部，他的阴茎竖起，顶端溢出透明的粘液，通红的茎身与床单不断地摩擦，每一秒都处于高潮的边缘。

“嗯……”

身体里的异物存在感强烈，一整天夹着按摩棒使他的穴肉柔软高温，溢出的淫水顺着按摩棒的把手滴落。他缩着双腿，后穴传来快感，圆润洁白的脚趾也因为这舒爽而张开。

天色渐晚，窗外传来了狗吠和大门上锁的声音，渡海红着眼望向窗外，身后的按摩棒被他升到的最高档，孜孜不倦地在肉穴里震动，直挺挺的阴茎因他变化了姿势而甩下腺液。

“大吉，我们回家啦。”

略沙哑的男声带着满满的元气，几乎是在同时，一天都没有释放过的情欲一瞬间到达了顶点，渡海眼前发黑，扶着窗沿大口喘息，射出的浊液在墙面上留下淫靡的痕迹。

“哈……”

高潮过去，他有些嫌恶地拔掉了滋滋震动着的按摩棒走向浴室。

根本不够。

不管是按摩棒还是跳蛋，甚至于把自己绑起来也不行。

被调教过的身体完全不讲道理，他变成了一个只能靠后穴高潮的怪物，甚至于如果不是高元寺，即便一整天都夹着按摩棒也无法得到满足。一周之前他还在隔壁宠物医院的地下室双脚大开地承受着另一个男人的性欲，被肆意玩弄着的他当时仍没有放弃从中解脱，直至他恢复正常生活的第一个晚上。

情欲来势汹汹，普通的自慰无法让他有反应，渡海躺在床上撸得阴茎都发疼也没有硬起来。他原本就是个情欲浅薄的人，性经验屈指可数，所感受过的极致快感都是高元寺带给他的，那个人蛮横地闯入他的身体，把他一次次地送上高潮。

回过神来的时候，渡海已经完全勃起，光是想着高元寺占有他的画面，就已经后穴湿痒不止流出水来。而这几天的他症状逐渐加重，如果不是真的看见或者听见高元寺的声音，他就没有办法射出来，始终停留在高潮前。

成了一具离不开高元寺的性爱娃娃。

他彻底坏掉了。

高元寺睁开的眼睛的时候，发现自己被绑在了床上，而床边则是已经一周多没见的渡海，对方拿起手术刀走向他，脸上的表情晦涩不明。

“渡海医生该不会是想报复我吧。”

他知道自己挣脱不了，这张床是当初他专门为渡海打造的，非常的结实。

渡海没说话，手术刀利落地挥动，片刻他的下身的布料就离开了他落在了地上。

“不管是被肛还是被切，我都不怎么想体会。”

阴茎被抓在手里。

“喂喂，渡海医生你该不会真的想动手吧。”

而渡海始终没有回答他，手里的那根东西变大时甚至还略微红了脸。

“怎么这么大。”

被粗物贯穿的感觉还停留在脑海，他盯着手里那根，咽了咽口水。

高元寺顶了顶胯，从一开始他就看穿了渡海淫荡的本质，禁锢，调教，放开，都是为了此刻。他从来都没打算放过渡海。

推开包皮，暗红色的龟头被马眼里不断溢出的腺液打湿，渡海磨蹭双腿，感觉股间一片湿润。

他太想要了。

曾经就在这个房间里，他被手里这根沉甸甸硬邦邦的东西肆意侵犯，紫黑的肉棒滚烫，他双手交叠，缓缓地撸动起来。腺液淌了下来滴在手上，肉肉软软的手握不住粗长的肉棒，常年不见阳光使他的皮肤有点病态的白，与粗物形成强烈的对比，渡海觉得身体更痒了。

“喜欢吗？”高元寺大大咧咧地任由渡海动作，“它可是很想念你的味道呢。”

“咕……”

渡海咽下口水，鬼使神差地低下头，把那泛着水光的头部含进了嘴里，口腔里立刻充满了咸腥的味道。舌尖绕着龟头打转，时不时扫过冠状沟，他无法把高元寺的整根都吞进去，只能手口并用，用手抚慰剩下的部分以及寂寞的囊袋。

“唔……”

高元寺猛得挺腰，渡海猝不及防被逼出了生理泪水，喉头被侵犯的异样感迫使他吐出阴茎干呕起来。

“渡海医生似乎还需要努力啊，只是这样的话，病人可得不到应有的救治。”粗壮的阴茎贴在他的小腹，沾湿了粗硬的耻毛。

“邪魔。”

渡海擦了擦干呕带来的口水，目光冷淡地走向高元寺，好像这个人与普通的病人没什么两样。

他脱下了裤子。

穴里果然已经湿透了，大腿的根部都湿漉漉的。

跨坐在高元寺的身上，渡海重新握住那根阴茎，套弄了两下便想要塞进屁股中去。他并没有什么主动的经验，高元寺的那个太大了，他无论如何也坐不下去，内里痒得要命，却又只能用龟头磨蹭入口。

这无疑是一种更残忍的折磨，渡海红着眼，模仿性交的动作来来回回地让属于另一个人的肉棒蹭着自己的淫穴，穴里湿哒哒地流出更多的水，他的阴茎已经完全勃起，下一秒就要到达顶峰。

“唔啊！”

陡然被插入的刺激让渡海叫了出来，被插射的阴茎半软地垂下来，顶端还惨兮兮地淌着粘稠的精液。高元寺不知何时已经挣脱了束缚，一手掐着渡海的腰使其与自己的链接更加紧密，另一只手则沾了些浊液谈入口中。

“虽然味道有点淡，但是托渡海医生的福，我想我已经好了。”他笑了一下，“渡海医生果然医术高超。”

渡海爽得眼前发白，他无暇顾及高元寺是如何挣脱的，高潮后的他进入了贤者时间，依照习惯夹紧了穴中的肉棒嘴硬。

“邪、邪魔。”

“作为答谢，”高元寺把渡海放在了床上，硬邦邦的肉棒再度插了进去，“就让我来医治淫荡的渡海医生吧。”

“呀啊……好爽……要、要去了……”

过多的高潮已经让渡海吃不消了，他咬着手指眼眶湿润，后入的姿势带来更深的快感。

高元寺在他屁股上拍了一巴掌，然后掐着臀肉猛插，“征司郎的病太严重了，要配合医生的治疗才能好。”

他把渡海翻了个身，肉棒在穴里转了半圈，渡海浑身颤抖，已经什么都射不出来了。

“空高潮啊，”高元寺的肉棒依旧精神百倍，就算渡海硬不起来他也没打算放过他，“我看还是需要检查一下才行。”

耦合剂的冰冷让渡海忍不住颤抖，他双腿被架在高元寺的臂弯中，身体里插着粗壮的阴茎，而面前，则是一台超声波检查机。

“……这里是征司郎的敏感点，每次撞到这里，征司郎都会抖个不停，就像这样……”高元寺手里拿着超声探头，压在渡海的小腹上，指示对方看着屏幕，“我的精液都会被存在这里，”图像上隐隐约约能看出液体随着高元寺的抽插而在渡海的身体里流动，“如果征司郎能生孩子的话，这么多的精液已经能让你怀孕了。”

“嗯……嗯……”渡海摇着头，身体的快感侵占了他的意识，此刻的他不再是那个手术室的恶魔，而是一个沉浸在性欲中的俘虏，即便如此他也咬着牙反驳，“不、不可能……”

“真没办法，”高元寺掐着渡海的腿，“既然征司郎这么说，那我就努力干到你怀孕吧。”

“姓名。”

对面的人没有回答，高元寺挑眉，脚底下略微用力。

“唔……”阴茎被踩到勃起，渡海不情愿地撇过头，“渡海……渡海征司郎。”

“品种。”高元寺在病历上继续记录。

“柴犬。”

摸了摸渡海毛绒绒的头发，高元寺仿佛在逗自己的宠物，“告诉我，小征哪里不舒服呢。”

渡海的脸上一直都带着不正常的红晕，软软的头发中间是立起来的兽耳，他全身赤裸如同真正的宠物狗一样蹲在高元寺的脚边，脖子上的项圈挂着金属吊牌，上面写着他的名字，而在他的后方，从白嫩的臀部中则出现了一条尾巴。

“……里面。”

“哪里？”

“小穴……”

高元寺拨弄着手里的遥控器，“小穴里怎么样？”

渡海闷哼了一声，阴茎可怜兮兮地吐着清液，欲望支配着他的大脑，“小穴里非常痒，”他完全放弃了廉耻心，“请高元寺医生用大肉棒帮我治疗。”

“哎呀，”高元寺故作夸张，他把渡海抱到了检查床上，被塞得满满的小穴边缘不断地溢出白色的液体，“小征是发情了吧，狗狗随便发情不太好，让我来为小征绝育吧。”

“等……唔……”冰冷的按摩棒被插入了马眼，用作消毒的酒精在尿道中留下了火辣辣的感觉，渡海前后都被插入，几乎要哭出来了，“不要……不要再插进去了！”

高元寺并没有理会渡海的拒绝，在他看来这拒绝实在是没有什么威慑力，他拿出了一套男用贞操带，将渡海的阴茎锁了起来。“恭喜小征，手术很成功。现在，小征该付酬劳了。”

“等等……嗯唔……”

嘴里被塞入了一根粗硬的肉棒，渡海顺从地吮吸起来，他趴跪在检查床上，身后的尾巴自然下垂，看上去就像一只真正的狗狗。他把肉棒舔得啧啧有声，仿佛这是什么好吃的东西，高元寺的手伸到他胸前揉捏他肿胀的乳首，渡海爽得夹紧了腿不断地摇晃着胯部。

“嘶……”渡海的舌头被调教得十分灵敏，高元寺觉得差不多了，拍了拍他的屁股，让渡海躺在床上四肢曲起，露出柔软的肚皮。他摸摸渡海的小腹，向下压了压，对方蜷缩得更厉害了。

“真是一只好狗狗，”他抓住尾巴慢慢往外抽，“告诉我小征，你是谁的狗。”

“唔……我、我是达也的……嗯啊……达也的狗……”他咬着唇，收拢着手脚，仿佛一只求爱抚的宠物。

“汪。”

他补充。

高元寺插入了泥泞的肉穴，高温的壁肉立刻缠绕上来，他发出舒爽的叹息，按照自己的喜好抽插起来。

“嗯……啊……太深了……”渡海的声音里带着哭腔，“就要被操坏了……”

完全沉浸在了性欲之中，渡海爽得忘乎所以。

真是太爽了。

爽得要死掉了。

来不及吞咽的口水流了下来，渡海完全抛弃了羞耻心，成为了高元寺的性爱宠物。

“还要……好想要……”

嘴里不断呢喃着，完全抛弃了自我。

“汪。”

耳边传来了狗吠的声音，渡海睁开眼就看见不远处一身白毛的狗狗，黑漆漆的眼睛似乎在看着自己被侵犯的部位，他没来由感到恐慌。

“不要看……”渡海夹紧了后穴，软绵绵地推搡着高元寺，“大吉不要……不要看……”

“被大吉看着，小征更有感觉了呢，真是只淫荡的狗。”

“我不……我不是……”前端无法释放，渡海几近崩溃，“我……嗯啊……”

被插入按摩棒的铃口溢出浊液，阴茎被贞操带勒得艳红，颤巍巍地被锁起来。渡海双目失去了神采，激烈的高潮已经完全摧毁了他，他不再是渡海征司郎。

“我是……”

达也的狗。


End file.
